Nakizaga
|ailments = Poison Paralysis Sleep |weaknesses = Water |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko }} Nakizaga is a Fanged Wyvern. Physiology Nakizaga is a large, slim Fanged Wyvern that resembles a chameleon. Its head features a tall crest that connects to a bony frill around its neck, and features three horns on its face: one on its nose and one above each eye. Like an actual chameleon, Nakizaga has large eyes with fused eyelids and are capable of independent movement. Hidden in its mouth is a very long tongue. It has five toes on its feet, which resemble tongs. Finally, it has a long tail with a bulbous tip. Nakizaga is capable of changing the color of its skin, but its default coloration is primarily green with purple and blue specks across its body. When it becomes agitated, its becomes yellow with red and orange spots. When tired or asleep, it turns brown with black and gray spots. Abilities Nakizaga is able to rapidly extend its long tongue in order to capture prey. Its saliva is able to cause a variety of status effects thanks to special organs in its body. Nakizaga can coat its tongue in its ailment-inflicting saliva, or spit balls of saliva at foes. It can also uses its prehensile tail as a whip, which is often used alongside its tongue in combat. Finally, if an enemy comes too close, Nakizaga won't hesitate to impale them with its horns. Ecology In-Game Information Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Four Legged *Superfamily: Color Change Wyvern *Family: Nakizaga Habitat Range Nakizaga inhabits all kinds of tropical and mountain rain forests, savannas, and sometimes deserts and steppes. Its known Old World habitats include the Ancestral Steppe, Everwood, Heaven's Mount, Jungle, Jurassic Frontier, Primal Forest, Ruined Pinnacle, and the Verdant Hills. In the New World it primarily lives in the Ancient Forest, although it is occasionally found in the Wildspire Waste and Guiding Lands. Ecological Niche Nakizaga generally eats insects and Neopterons, such as Hornetaur, Vespoid, Great Thunderbug, Altaroth, Bnahabra, and Konchu. It also eats smaller creatures that it can catch with its tongue. Some believe that it competes with Pukei-Pukei due to some similarities they share, although Pukei-Pukei is an herbivorous creature that feeds on various plants like scatternuts, sporepuffs, and poisoncups. In reality it competes with the likes of Yian Kut-Ku, Barroth, Volvidon, Great Jagras, and others. Biological Adaptations Nakizaga is known for its ability to change the color of its skin. At first it was believed that it did so as a form of camouflage, however it was later revealed that this is not the case. In reality it changes color to express its current mood. Its default coloration is primarily green with purple and blue specks across its body. When it becomes agitated, its becomes yellow with red and orange spots. When tired or asleep, it turns brown with black and gray spots. Another trait that Nakizaga is known for its ability to rapidly extend its long tongue from its mouth to capture prey from a distance. It is able to project its tongue using a combination of highly modified hyoid bones, tongue muscles, and collagenous elements. The end of the tongue is cup-like, which is how it is able to capture prey in the first place. Nakizaga has large eyes with fused eyelids and are capable of independent movement, granting it superb vision. However, once it locates prey, both of its eyes will focus on its target. Its saliva is able to cause a variety of status effects thanks to special organs in its body. To be specific, it has multiple modified saliva glands that produce different toxins that mix with its saliva. Finally, Nakizaga sports a long prehensile tail that it uses for climbing and for whipping predators that attack it. Nakizaga will actually wield both its tongue and its tail like whips in combat. Behavior Nakizaga is a mostly docile, arboreal Fanged Wyvern that uses its feet and prehensile tail to climb up trees and to move from one tree to another. It will travel to the ground in order to search for food. As stated before, it will change colors according to its current condition. Nakizaga tends to show brighter colors when displaying aggression to other creatures, and darker colors when it feels tired. Etymology Nakizaga is derived from Nadzikambia (a genus of chameleon that contains only two species). Nijiroga is a combination of 虹 niji (rainbow), 色 iro (color), and トカゲ tokage (lizard). Carves |-|Low Rank= |-|High Rank= |-|G Rank/Master Rank= Equipment Note: only the final forms of weapons and armor will be shown. |-|Blademaster Armor= Skills: Sneak, Status Atk +1, Status Crit, Element Atk Down |-|Gunner Armor= Skills: Sneak, Status Atk +1, Status Crit, Element Atk Down |-|Weapons= Attacks *'Roar': Nakizaga roars when it first spots the hunter and whenever it enters rage mode. *'Claw Swipe': Nakizaga swings one of its forelegs at the hunter to scratch them with its claws. Deals a minor amount of damage. *'Claw Stamp': Nakizaga raises one of its forelegs and then slams it on the ground. Deals a minor amount of damage. *'Claw Flurry': Nakizaga stands on its hind legs and rushes forward, furiously swiping its claws at the hunter. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Charge': Nakizaga charges at the hunter, swinging its head upwards once it reaches them. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Ailment Spit': Nakizaga spits a ball of saliva at the hunter. Deals a minor amount of damage and inflicts one of three status effects depending on the color: Poison (purple), Paralysis (yellow), or Sleep (light blue). **'Triple Ailment Spit': Nakizaga spits three balls of saliva at the hunter. Deals a minor amount of damage and inflicts one of three status effects depending on the color: Poison (purple), Paralysis (yellow), or Sleep (light blue). *'Tongue Jab': Nakizaga shoots its tongue out of its mouth to strike the hunter with it, then quickly retracts its tongue back into its mouth. Deals a moderate amount of damage and inflicts one of three status effects depending on the color of its tongue: Poison (purple), Paralysis (yellow), or Sleep (light blue). *'Tongue Lash': Nakizaga extends its tongue and quickly swings it in a 180 degree radius in front of it. Deals a moderate amount of damage and inflicts one of three status effects depending on the color of its tongue: Poison (purple), Paralysis (yellow), or Sleep (light blue). *'Tongue Slam': Nakizaga extends its tongue and lifts it up to quickly slam it on the ground. Deals a large amount of damage and inflicts one of three status effects depending on the color of its tongue: Poison (purple), Paralysis (yellow), or Sleep (light blue). *'Tail Whip': Nakizaga looks behind or turns around to swing its tail from side to side. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Tongue-Tail Twister': Nakizaga jumps up and spins around in midair with its tongue and tail stretched out, whipping the hunter with its tongue or tail, or both, as it spins. Deals a large amount of damage and, if the hunter is hit by its tail, inflicts one of three status effects depending on the color of its tongue: Poison (purple), Paralysis (yellow), or Sleep (light blue). *'Tongue-Tail Slam': Nakizaga raises both its tongue and its tail, slamming them both against the ground at the same time. Deals a large amount of damage and, if the hunter is hit by its tail, inflicts one of three status effects depending on the color of its tongue: Poison (purple), Paralysis (yellow), or Sleep (light blue). Damage Effectiveness |-|Physical= |-|Elemental= |-|Status Effects= |-|Items= Introduction Cutscene TBA Turf Wars In the Ancient Forest *Vs. Anjanath (tie, both take damage) *Vs. Great Jagras (winner is Nakizaga) *Vs. Pukei-Pukei (winner is Nakizaga) *Vs. Tobi-Kadachi (winner is Nakizaga) In the Wildspire Waste *Vs. Barroth (winner is Nakizaga) *Vs. Ebony Odogaron (winner is Ebony Odogaron) *Vs. Rathian (tie, both take damage) *Vs. Pink Rathian (tie, both take damage) In the Guiding Lands *Vs. Coral Pukei-Pukei (winner is Nakizaga) *Vs. Fulgur Anjanath (winner is Fulgur Anjanath) *Vs. Odogaron (winner is Odogaron) *Vs. Rajang (winner is Rajang) Notes *Nakizaga is largely inspired by various species of chameleons. *Nakizaga can use one of three different status effects: Poison, Paralysis, and Sleep. To know which ailment it's currently using, pay attention to the color of its tongue. If its using poison, it will appear purple. When using paralysis, it will be yellow. Using sleep will make a pale blue. If it isn't using any status effects it'll be a normal pink color. *Its head, back, and front legs can be broken. Its tail can also be severed. *When in rage mode, Nakizaga's body will turn yellow and its spots turn red and orange. It will also huff colored smoke depending on status effect it's currently using. *When low on stamina, Nakizaga's body will turn brown and its spots turn black and gray. It will also drool and will be unable to use any status effect. *Nakizaga's roar requires Earplugs to block. Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Poison Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Sleep Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko